<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worst Day Ever by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725055">Worst Day Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess'>lunalovvvess (storybuyer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shower Sex, mild mild angst, tony being an idiot (but its fun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had the worst day ever. From work mishaps to family pettiness, you just want to go home and wash this day off of you. The last thing you need is for your shower to break. Your neighbor is nice enough to let you use his. Too bad its Bucky Barnes, the man you’ve been lusting after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worst Day Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your day started with, well, a bang. More specifically, your neighbors banging. Loudly. At 3 a.m. Which is great for them, but you had work at 7 and they didn’t stop until 5.</p><p>“Fucking superheros.”  You mutter under your breath, shuffling into your kitchen. You turn on the sink, but nothing comes out except horrible shrieking noises.</p><p>“Fuck!” Shutting it off, you take a deep breath and go to get dressed.</p><p>“It’s fine.” You tell yourself, grabbing your favorite work outfit. “At least this day can’t get any worse.”</p><p>•••</p><p>The elevator ride to work was unusually crowded, and you ended up wedged against the wall, basically pressed against the metal.  It was uncomfortable to say the least, and you were relieved to finally make it to your desk.</p><p>Well, you were relieved until you opened your inbox and saw that you had an urgent message from Director Hill. And Pepper Potts. And (even though you’ve never even met the man) Nick Fury. </p><p>You frantically scan the emails, searching for the issue that would cause the entire chain of command to email you. You were three paragraphs down an expletive filled email from Fury when you found it.</p><p>Tony Stark, in all of his self-proclaimed genius, had subtweeted the Dictator of Latveria. </p><p>First of all, Tony tweeting anything always meant a massive headache for you.</p><p>But, running a Twitter poll asking, “ who is the most annoying self-proclaimed genius who isn’t even good at their job?” and having the only options be Mr. Fantastic and Dr. Doom? This was a new level of dumbassery, even for Stark.</p><p>So now, both the Fantastic Four and the Sovereign Nation of Latveria were furious with the Avengers, which meant you had an equivalent of a forest fire to put out.</p><p>Your computer dings with yet another email, this time from Dr. Reed himself.</p><p>“Dun dun duuun… and the plot thickens.” You groan under your breath, already feeling a headache begin to thud at your temples.</p><p>•••</p><p>It took you half of your work day to somewhat remedy the situation. The tweet itself was deleted, Stark was metaphorically grounded from his social media accounts, and you had sent the Fantastic Four a rather large wine basket. Dr. Doom, and by extension, Latveria, had calmed down once you revealed the Dr. Reed had won the poll. </p><p>You stretch, and your eyes catch the clock. </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe it’s already 1:30… shit the debrief!” You jolt out of your chair and grab your laptop and bag, and run towards the conference room. </p><p>•••</p><p>When your computer crashed mid-debrief it was not big deal. You just pulled out a pen and a notebook.</p><p>When Peter Parker, teenage extraordinaire, gestured too broadly and spilled coffee down your favorite outfit, it was fine. You’d just make Tony buy you a new one.</p><p>When your mother called and lectured you about your love life (or lack of) for the third time this week it was fine. You were fine. Everything was fine.</p><p>It was when you dragged yourself into your bathroom for a well-deserved shower, only to hear nothing but screams from hell from the shower head, that the dam inside you finally broke.</p><p>•••</p><p>Bucky heard the scream from across the hall, and his muscles immediately tensed. Logically, he knew it was basically impossible for intruders to get into the compound, but it didn’t stop him from stealthily making his way into your apartment, instead of knocking like he normally would have.</p><p>Because he does knock on your door, a lot. You have a standing movie date where you heckle bad action movies together.</p><p>And, Bucky thinks to himself as he moves through your place, scanning for threats, he really likes you.</p><p>•••</p><p>You’re still wearing your coffee-stained outfit and sitting on the cold tile of your bathroom, sobbing your heart out. You don’t even notice Bucky’s presence, until he places a warm hand on your shoulder. </p><p>Meeting his eyes, you don’t even bother to hide the tears streaming down your face. Bucky feels his heart clench at the sight of you.</p><p>“Doll, what happened?” He rasps, pulling you into his arms.</p><p>Your chest heaves as you struggle to speak around your tears. </p><p>“I-I had a b-bad day, Buck. T-the absolute worst.” You sniffle into his chest.</p><p>You know that if it was anybody else, you would be mortified to be seen this way. But it was Bucky. He had once held back your hair when you had food poisoning. He’s seen you wearing your most worn-in pajamas and a sheet mask. Hell, he’s seen you in everything but your birthday suit.</p><p>Bucky’s voice brings you out of your thoughts. </p><p>“I heard that Stark made a real shitshow for you to fix, but you’ve dealt with that before. What else happened?” </p><p>Another tear slips down your cheek as you remember the phone call with your mother.</p><p>•••</p><p>“You think that working in that place with all those superheroes that you would at least be talking to someone, when was the last time you went out with someone?”</p><p>Your mother’s voice washes over you from your earpiece. She managed to call you during the 15 minutes you gave yourself to eat lunch, and seemed to be on a roll.</p><p>“Your cousin is getting married next spring, and I don’t want you to be the only relative without a plus one. Maybe if you put in a little effort, I wouldn’t have to always call you like this.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, picking the onions out of your sandwich.</p><p>“Honestly Y/N, at this rate you’re going to die alone! I don’t know if you don’t get dates because you’re picky, or if it’s because no one wants to date you!”</p><p>You ignore the stab in your heart that her words cause, and sigh, putting your sandwich down. </p><p>“Mom, I have work to do. Bye.” You end the call and take a deep breath before diving back into your work.</p><p>•••</p><p>You could feel Bucky tensing against you as you told him about the call.</p><p>“I understand where she’s coming from, I guess. Why would someone want to date someone who just works all the time?” </p><p>You close your eyes, trying not to get choked up again as you continue.</p><p>“I mean, it’s been such a long time that maybe she isn’t crazy to assume that something is wrong with me?”</p><p>As soon as  the last word was out of your mouth, Bucky’s hand cups your face and forces you to look at him.  You can feel your heart beat faster at the intensity in his eyes.</p><p>There’s a pause, tension sparking through the air. </p><p>When he kisses you, it’s like something slots into place in your heart. You melt against him, and it was like this day never happened.</p><p>Bucky pulls back first, panting. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you doll. You’re the only thing that’s right in this world.”</p><p>You wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair.</p><p>“You’re so fucking smooth Barnes, you know that?” </p><p>Bucky’s chuckle turns into a groan when you tug playfully at his hair.</p><p>Smirking at him, you peck his lips playfully before moving off his lap. </p><p>“I can be smoother Y/N.” Bucky stands quickly and hefts you onto his shoulder, hand dangerously close to your ass. </p><p>“Bucky!” You squeal in surprise, heat rushing to your cheeks.</p><p>“Well doll, since your shower is broken, you wanna just use mine?”</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>•••</p><p>Bucky had every intention of letting you shower on your own. </p><p>He set you down in the bathroom and turned to leave, but your hand on his arm stopped him.</p><p>“Stay, please.” You ask quietly.</p><p>He puts his hand over yours, looking you in the eye. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you move your hand out from under his and start unbuttoning your shirt.</p><p>“This isn’t a spur of the moment thing. We’ve been building up to this for a while Bucky. So yes, I want you to shower with me.” </p><p>You finish with your shirt and let it slide off of your shoulders, your pants following quickly. You weren’t wearing anything special, your bra didn’t even match your underwear, but Bucky looked at you like you were the only woman he’s ever seen.</p><p>Turning on the shower, you look over your shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>You can see him swallow before springing into action, shirt flying off into a corner of the bathroom. You unclip your bra and sigh in relief, slipping off your panties and climbing into the shower.</p><p>The sound you make when the hot water hits you has Bucky swearing as he tries to unlace his boots. Deciding to tease him a bit more, you cup your breasts, squeezing gently and moaning.</p><p>Bucky pulls back the curtain roughly, gloriously naked and glaring at you.</p><p>“You’re a fucking tease Y/N.”</p><p>You smirk and pull him in the shower, grabbing a handful of his ass. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>•••</p><p>Apparently, he was going to eat you out until you couldn’t feel your legs. He has you pressed against shower wall, legs over his broad shoulders and your hands buried in his hair. </p><p>Your moans echo through the bathroom and every tug on his hair only makes him groan into you. Bucky sucks your clit into his mouth and you shudder, cumming so hard that your vision blacks out for a second. </p><p>He brings you down from your orgasm and gently moves your legs from his shoulders to around his waist. You smile lovingly at him, kissing him under the spray of the shower-head and tasting yourself on him. </p><p>You can feel his erection pressing against as you roll your hips against his. Bucky breaks the kiss to drop his forehead against yours, pupils blown wide with lust. </p><p>The tip of his cock catches on your clit and you moan, rocking into the sensation.</p><p>“F-fuck Bucky, need you in me.” You pant, nails digging into his shoulders.</p><p>Bucky growls, dropping his head to nip at your neck.</p><p>“Want me to fill you up good, doll? Fuck you nice and hard?” You nod your head quickly, moving your hips against him.</p><p>“Pleease!” You beg. Bucky shushes you as he reaches down to position himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of ya’.“ </p><p>He pushes into you slowly, letting you feel every inch and vein of him. Your head falls back against the shower wall as he stretches you. Moans and whimpers fall from your lips as he gently works himself into you. Your walls clench around him when he is fully seated in you and he moans, hips bucking involuntarily. </p><p>Bracing himself against the wall, Bucky starting fucking into you, slowly at first, and then more rapidly, hips thrusting against you hard and fast. High-pitched wails fall from your lips as you’re fucked within an inch of your life.</p><p>He doesn’t slow when you cum the first time, swearing under his breath as your walls clench around him. At this point you’re babbling, speaking in tongues as he pounds at your g-spot. </p><p>Bucky kisses you roughly, moving one of his hands to rub at your clit. You whine, arching into his touch</p><p>“One more doll, give me one more.” </p><p>His thrusts become sloppier, and you know he’s close. His thumb circles your clit once, twice, and you’re flying into another orgasm, sparks flying down your spine. Bucky buries himself deep inside and cums, shuddering and moaning into your neck. </p><p>You kiss while you come down from your highs, gentle kisses on whatever skin you can reach. </p><p>And, by some miracle of miracles, the water is still hot.</p><p>•••</p><p>Later, when you’re tucked into his bed and half-asleep, you ask Bucky to be your plus-one to your cousins wedding.</p><p>He says yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chat with me on <a>tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>